


Poisoned arguments

by HappyKonny



Series: The adventures of little Robbie [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fever, Gen, I'm still bad at tagging help me, Illnesses, Poisoning, Sick Character, small Robbie, young Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: When Glanni and Robbie get into a heated argument, the young child decides that as revenge, he'll eat the muffin his cousin backed.Unbeknownst to him, the muffin was poisoned, the target being a certain sports elf originally.Falling incredibly ill due to the poison, it's now Glanni's job to make the antidote in time, while Íþróttaálfurinn keeps Robbie alive.





	

"So what if I'm friends with him! He's nice and cares more than you do!"  
"You have _no idea_ how dangerous he is!"  
"All he does is stunts and talk about health! How's that dangerous!"  
"Because he's an _elf_ you _dimwitt!"_  
"He hasn't done _anything_ bad!"  
"Not that _you_ would know of maybe!"  
"But you do huh?! You never even leave the house! Let alone see what he does!"  
"Because _I_ know how to avoid possible danger!"  
"You just don't want me to have any fun! Or have friends! Because you're just a loner!"  
" _Urgh!_ I can _feel_ my brain cells dying trying to talk to you!"  
The door slams behind the young adult, the last sound heard from him his annoyed growl. Robbie scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest. Turning around, he started to walk away. His cousin was so stupid! And so mean! Robbie had no idea how he could live together with him here.

He decided to go outside, _knowing_ that it would make Glanni even more mad. On the way to the door, the kid noticed a chocolate muffin sitting on the kitchen counter. He had heard Glanni bake the last night, so it was probably his muffin. Robbie glared at it, before snatching it away and taking a bite out of it while going outside. If it was Glanni's, than he _surely_ wouldn't mind that Robbie took it. Because he _didn't care_ what his cousin thought.

Robbie scrunched his face up at the taste, it was strange. He could tell there was no sugar in it, but honey to sweeten it. But there was another strange taste in it, but barely noticeable. So Robbie shrugged it off and continued on his way towards the town square, because surely he would find Íþróttaálfurinn there or the other children. And even if not, he just wanted to be away from his cousin and outside, at the fresh air.

Peeling the paper off the muffin, he crumbled it up and threw it away, munching away at it. He started to feel a little light-headed. Taking the last bite of the muffin, Robbie paused underneath a tree, leaning against it. He didn't feel well. Squinting his eyes, he felt the world was too bright. He slid down the trunk of the tree, feeling too tired to continue standing. Why was it suddenly so hot? He laid down on the ground, the grass underneath him soft and cool. Maybe he could take a quick nap? Surely he'd feel better then...

**oo**

The crystal at the end of the hero's hat chimed softly, emitting a gently glow. "Someone's in trouble!", he exclaimed worriedly, excusing himself to the children he was playing with and dashing away with his signature move. He followed the pull of his crystal's magic towards where the trouble was coming from, feeling that it was rather dire that he got to the person quickly.

Flipping over a wall, he saw Robbie laying in the shade of a tree. The boy was breathing heavily, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Hurrying towards the kid, Íþróttaálfurinn laid his hand on his forehead, feeling how hot he was to the touch. It definitely wasn't healthy, it felt like a really high fever.  
He shook Robbie's shoulders, trying to wake the child up. He was worried about him, why was Robbie out here with such a high fever?

Groggily the kid opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He muttered quietly under his breath, looking confused until he saw the colours of Íþróttaálfurinn in his vision.  
"Í... Íþró..ttaál...fur...furinn?", Robbie mumbled quietly, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Too bright....". He felt light-headed, his head was swimming. Everything was so bright and his vision had been blurry. He felt hot, but also ice-cold, causing him to shiver. His tongue felt like wool, dry and like cardboard almost.

"What happened Robbie?", Íþróttaálfurinn asked, carefully picking the boy up. He needed to get home and rest, drink plenty of water. Be taken care of. He couldn't continue to lay here on the ground!  
"Dunno...", was the quiet reply from Robbie. He had trouble getting air into his lungs, he felt like something was squeezing his throat closed. He leaned his head back, trying to make it easier for himself to breathe.  
It worried the hero immensely, so he quickly started on his way to get Robbie to his home. Surely his cousin would be at home, though he doubted that Glanni would take care of Robbie how he would need to.

**oo**

Holding Robbie in one arm, Íþróttaálfurinn knocked on the door. When he received no answer after a while, he knocked again, harder, calling out to Glanni. It took another minute or two, before the door was finally opened by a very annoyed looking Glanni.  
 _"What?"_ , he asked with a snarl, glaring at Íþróttaálfurinn. He looked like he had just woken up, hair tousled and sleep still in his eyes.  
"I found Robbie with a _very_ high fever outside. What are you doing letting him run around outside like that?", the hero's voice had a scolding tone, Glanni should at least care about his cousin enough to know not to let him out of bed with a fever!  
"What?", Glanni sounded confused this time, furrowing his brows. When Íþróttaálfurinn motioned with his arms lightly, the young adult finally noticed the child in the man's arms. Robbie was still breathing heavily, panting. His face was red and glistened with sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was in pain.

Glanni stepped to the side and let Íþróttaálfurinn step inside. The hero was quick to go and lay Robbie down in the living room, settling the child in the big orange and fuzzy recliner. He then turned to Glanni again, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the child.  
"I didn't _know_ he had a fever", Glanni told the hero before he could start scolding him again. "But of course that _idiot_ has to run outside. I bet he _knew_ he was sick".   
"You should have _noticed"_ , Íþróttaálfurinn replied with a stern look. "And now you should take _care_ of him". It was Glanni's responsibility to look after Robbie, as long as his parents weren't there. And seeing how they _never_ were here -besides his father who visited sometimes- Glanni was practically Robbie's parental figure.

Glanni growled at Íþróttaálfurinn, clearly not wanting to do _anything_. It made the hero frown, before he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't let Robbie stay like this, so he went to go to the bathroom, to get a cold wet towel for the child. He couldn't have him burning from the inside out.  
Glanni watched him leave with a scowl, before he heard quiet muttering. Looking over to Robbie, he saw the child had his eyes open, well, half-lidded. Looking closer, his eyes were glazed over and looked unfocused.

"G... glanni?..", he asked, his voice weak and hoarse. Robbie was looking towards him, no emotion on his face besides the discomfort and pain from being ill.  
"Why did you go outside when you're sick?", Glanni asked, walking closer to Robbie. He was staring down at him, a glare in his eyes.  
"I- I didn't... know I was sick...", Robbie replied weakly. He had felt perfectly fine when they had argued and when he stepped outside! Otherwise he would have gone to bed and not got up without any good reason.  
"Then _why_ are you _sick right now?"_ , Glanni growled at Robbie, voice low and threatening. It made Robbie quiver in fear, he was easily intimidated by the young adult. He could be _very_ scary.

"I- I don't know....", Robbie muttered quietly, shrinking further into the recliner. He was shivering badly, but his temperature was obviously far too high. "I... felt weird... after I.. I ate your muffin..", he finally admitted quietly, in fear that Glanni would get mad.  
"You did _**what?**_ _"_ , Glanni _yelled_ at him, making Robbie flinch and whimper quietly. Of _course_ Glanni would get mad. "You absolute _**moron**_ _!_ Why do you never _think_ before you do stupid shit like that!?", he was shouting at Robbie angrily, causing Robbie to whimper quietly and hide behind his arms.

Íþróttaálfurinn stepped back into the room now, going up to Glanni and dragging him away from Robbie by the back of his shirt.  
" _Why_ are you shouting at him?", he asked with a low growl, glaring at Glanni before he went to Robbie and carefully wiped the sweat off his forehead, before letting the towel rest there. It made Robbie shiver some more, it felt really cold, but he soon relaxed. It felt nice against his hot skin.  
" _Because"_ , Glanni started, glaring at Íþróttaálfurinn. "He is stupid enough to _poison_ himself". At the explanation, the hero looked startled and surprised. _Poisoned?_  
"How did he _poison_ himself?", he asked, crossing his arms and looking sternly at Glanni. When he had been fine at home and gotten sick when he was outside, but Glanni _knew_ , then the cause had to be something that the young adult had done.

"I am... _experimenting_ with poisons. And _apparently_ Robbie _consumed some"_ , Glanni snarled, not looking at either of them. He was tapping his fingers against his arms, the other hand gripping tightly onto his arm. He almost looked _nervous_.  
Íþróttaálfurinn chose _not_ to ask _why_ Glanni was experimenting with poisons, instead he only cared for Robbie to be okay soon.  
"Do you have the antidote?", he asked, voice stern and even. That was the important thing right now. But he could see how Glanni tensed up, biting onto his lip. A worried frown graced the hero's features and he looked back towards Robbie, who had fallen into a restless sleep.

"I had _just_ finished it yesterday. There is no... antidote", Glanni admitted. And he _knew_ , that Robbie's _life_ was in danger. It wasn't just _any_ old poison, but one designed to severely harm _elves_. Magical beings, surviving on magic. They were entirely different from humans and the poison was laid out for that. It wouldn't have a life threatening effect on humans, but Robbie _wasn't fully human_.  
Before Íþróttaálfurinn could say another thing, Glanni stormed off. He would never admit it, but he was _worried_ about Robbie and he didn't want the kid to _die_. He had to work on an antidote, quickly. The hero seemed to guess that Glanni would go and work on that, so he forgave him for simply leaving. Looking back to Robbie, he frowned again, face full of concern. He needed to get Robbie's temperature down.

**oo**

Over the next few days, Íþróttaálfurinn often came to Robbie's and Glanni's home, to take care of the sick child. Cold wet towels didn't always help, especially when his temperature was rising again in the night while no one took care of him -though the hero had noticed that things were different when he came in the mornings and not like he had left them the evening before. Surely Glanni was looking after Robbie as well.  
Íþróttaálfurinn had to let Robbie sit in the shower, cold water falling on him. It made the poor child shiver more violently, like he was freezing, but it helped getting his temperature down, before he had to go back to bed -in dry fresh clothes- and with cold towels around his calves and on his forehead.

The longer it took, the less responsive Robbie became. He wasn't awake as much anymore, and when he was he was confused and forgetful. It worried Íþróttaálfurinn extremely, but at least Robbie wasn't _dying_. Well, maybe he _was_ , but as long as he took care of him, Robbie was relatively okay.

When the hero came back another morning, early before the other kids got up, he found Glanni asleep in Robbie's room. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, arms folded over his chest. He looked extremely exhausted, dark rings under his eyes. Íþróttaálfurinn had already assumed that he wouldn't get much sleep while his little cousin was _near death_.  
Looking at Robbie, quietly walking over to his bed, he noticed that his breathing was easier. Laying his hand carefully against Robbie's neck, Íþróttaálfurinn could feel that his temperature had gone down a little. He smiled softly, it looked like Glanni had succeeded in making the antidote and saving Robbie.

He left quietly again then, letting the two of them rest. They both needed it very badly, Robbie could finally recover and Glanni didn't have to worry about him anymore -even if he would deny he ever worried about Robbie at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea randomly on my way home from school, so I wrote it!  
> Since Glanni really likes poison, and is really good with it, and hates Íþróttaálfurinn, of course he'd try to poison the elf sooner or later!  
> And yes, he _would've_ had an antidote, if he hadn't literally made the poison the day before Robbie ate the muffin.  
>  I don't actually have many ideas what "adventures" lil' Robbie could have, but! Who cares? I'll just write any ideas I get!  
> So yeah, there will probably not be a consistent timeline these stories follow.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this? :3


End file.
